team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar (TV series)
Team Friendship's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar (TV series) is the first Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dreamworks crossover TV series. Plot The Penguins of Madagascar is a spin-off of the Madagascar films. The series follows of the adventures of four penguins: Skipper, Rico, Kolwaski, and Private, who perform various paramilitary-like missions to protect their home in the Central Park Zoo. The penguins often have to deal with problems caused, or made worse, by King Julien XIII (a ring-tailed lemur), Maurice (an aye-aye) and Mort (a mouse lemur). List of Episodes Season 1: # Gone in a Flash # Launchtime # Haunted Habitat # Operation: Plush & Cover # Happy King Julien Day # Paternal Egg-Stinct # Assault & Batteries # Penguiner Takes All # Two Feet High and Rising # Tangled in the Web # Crown Fools # The Hidden # Kingdom Come # Little Zoo Couple # All Choked Up # Popcorn Panic # Go Fish # Miracle of Ice # Needle Point # Eclipsed # Mort Unbound # Roomies # Misfortune Cookies # Lemur See, Lemur Do # Roger Dodger # Skorca! # Otter Gone Wild # Cat's Cradle # Monkey Love # Tagged # What Goes Around # Mask of the Raccoon # Out of the Groove # Jungle Law # I Was a Penguin Zombie # Sting Operation # All King, No Kingdom # Untouchable # Over Phil # Miss Understanding # An Elephant Never Forgets # Otter Things Have Happened # Zoo Tube # Snakehead! # Jiggles # The Falcon and the Snow Job # The Penguin Stays in the Picture # Dr. Blowhole's Revenge Season 2: # The Red Squirrel # It's About Time # Gator Watch # In the Line of Doody # Can't Touch This # Hard Boiled Eggy # The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel # Fit to Print # Operation: Cooties # Mr. Tux # Concrete Jungle Survival # Stop Bugging Me # Field Tripped # Badger Pride # Kaboom and Kabust # The Helmet # Night and Dazed # The Big Squeeze # Wishful Thinking # April Fools # Hello, Dollface # Huffin and Puffin # Invention Intervention # Cradle and All # Driven to the Brink # Friend-in-a-Box # Work Order # Hot Ice # Command Crisis # Truth Ache # The All Nighter Before Christmas # Whispers and Coups # Brush with Danger! # Love Hurts # The Officer X Factor # Brain Drain # Right Hand Man # Danger Wears a Cape # Operation: Break-speare # Rat Fink # Kanga Management # King Julien for a Day # Maurice at Peace # Cute-astrophe # Operation: Neighbor Swap # All Tied Up with a Boa # Rock-a-Bye Birdie # Herring Impaired # A Visit from Uncle Nigel # The Hoboken Surprise # The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole # Pets Peeved # Byte-Sized # Operation: Good Deed # When the Chips are Down # Time Out # Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan # I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane # The Big S.T.A.N.K. # Arch-Enemy # Operation: Antarctica # The Big Move # Endangerous Species # Loathe at First Sight # The Trouble With Jiggles # Alienated # The Most Dangerous Game Night Season 3: # Feline Forever # King Me # The Otter Woman # Action Reaction # Thumb Drive # Operation: Big Blue Marble # Hair Apparent # Love Takes Flightless # Smotherly Love # Littlefoot # Antics on Ice # Showdown on Fairway 18 # Street Smarts # Nighty Night Ninja # A Kipper for Skipper # High Moltage # Nuts to You # The Terror of Madagasca # Mental Hen # Siege the Day # P.E.L.T. # Private and the Winky Factory # Best Laid Plantains # Skipper Makes Perfect # Marble Jarhead # Goodnight and Good Chuck # Operation: Swap-panzee # Snowmageddon # Tunnel of Love # Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse # The Penguin Who Loved Me # Best Foes # Night of the Vesuviuses Trivia * guest star in the entire TV series. Category:TV Series